Charlene
Charlene Amelia Georgette Wilhelmina Moreau (シャーリーン・アメリア・ジョージェット・ヴィルヘルミナ・モロー Shārin Ameria Jōjetto U~iruherumina Morō), known by her first name Charlene, is a character in Story of World (TV series) and Story of World: The Shining Tower. A Lovely type idol using light pink as her theme colour, she represents raspberry. Charlene has light skin and cyan eyes. Her long, pale blonde hair worn in braided pigtails held by pink ribbons. She wears pink heart earrings. During spring & summer, Charlene wears a light pink dress with a lace ruffled section at the middle of the chest where a pink ribbon is tied, alongside puffy sleeves. Worn with this are light pink flats with ankle straps and white frilly socks. In autumn & winter, she wears a pearl pink, long ruffled sleeved top with two buttons sewn to a frilly section at the middle. Around her shoulders is a short, light pink hood-less cloak with red lining and a dark pink ribbon holding it together. This is paired with a dark pink pleat skirt that has a pale pink ruffled apron wrapped around the waist, white stockings, and shoes resembling her other pair but with lace accents. Charlene is the voice of reason in the series. Although Charlene is iconic to her type, she might be very shy and sensitive. Charlene enjoys cooking; she is especially fond of baking cakes and pies for her friends. She is also bad at sports and pretty much everything else. Family *Robert Moreau - Father *Matilda Moreau - Mother Love Interest Toby van Houten: Charlene has a crush on Toby. Her Team-mates *Christine ter Avest *Mitzi Heuer *Verena Ott *Reni Kirschbaum *Rin Achterberg *J-Z Nordic Rivals *Dana Jakobsdóttir *Beata Oskarsson *Pirjo Reponen *Stefanie Dalsgaard *Mina Espensen Someone Else *Francine Alves *Calista Martinez *Serafina Nuno *Gianna Motta *Isabella Hernandez *Maria Hautbois Someone Else *Nevena Tadić *Martina Drobny *Sofija Kovačić *Vladimíra Horník *Ludmiła Stanislawski *Sandra Young *Her zodiac sign is Aries. *Skills: Baking cake, small talk, cooking, and writing stories *Hobbies: Eating and having fun *People's first impression of Charlene is "idol princess". *In her report card, her teachers usually writes something she can be proud of. *The first thing Charlene does in the morning is drinking hot chocolate. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers meals. *She is good at home economics and science, but bad at mathematics. *She is the second idol to have an actual full name, following Isabella Hernandez (Isabella Hernandez Garcia), then followed by Paola Himeko (English version only) and Megumi Akishino (English version only). *She has the same name as Charlene from Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. *Charlene used to be chubby when she was in 3rd grade but after being told by her parents to exercise, she started to lose weight. *Her dream is to visit a fairytale land. *Her weakness is talking on phone. *One bad thing about Charlene is that she sometimes feels uncomfortable when talking about love. Category:Characters Category:Story of World (TV series) characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Germanic idols